Herbal extracts and formulations have long been used and/or suggested for well-being in humans. Efficacy varies for such extracts and formulations. Generally, such treatments are either topical or systemic, but sometimes can be both. In the art, the term “well-being” is used to refer to a person's general health, particularly physical health, and well-being. In more recent times the term “wellness” has been coined, though no particular connotation boundaries are strictly applied to any of these terms. In this specification, the term “well-being” is used in an encompassing sense to embrace such concepts including those described above unless the context requires otherwise.
The medicinal and psychoactive properties of the cannabis plant have been known for centuries. Evidence suggests that cannabis is a safe, versatile and potentially inexpensive drug. It has been reported as being beneficial to patients suffering from a wide range of symptoms experienced in connection with various, often very serious, medical conditions. For example, cannabis has been used to alleviate symptoms associated with cancer, anorexia, AIDS, chronic pain, glaucoma, arthritis, migraine and many other illnesses. Cannabis is recognized as having anti-emetic properties and has been successfully used to treat nausea and vomiting in cancer patients undergoing chemotherapy. Studies also report use of cannabis in treating the weight loss syndrome of AIDS and in reducing intraocular pressure for the treatment of glaucoma. Cannabis is also reported to have muscle relaxing effects.
Currently, the main method of administering cannabis to a patient in need is lung delivery, typically achieved by smoking cannabis. Unfortunately, there are concerns about the effect of this mode of administration on the lungs. Cannabis smoke carries even more tars and other particulate matter than tobacco, and so may be a cause of lung cancer. It is known that some of the chemicals produced by smoking cannabis are aggressive and smoking has been shown to cause the gradual dissolving of teeth.
Attempts have been made to overcome some of the problems associated with smoking both cannabis and tobacco by providing various smokeless inhalable aerosol formulations for lung delivery. A self-propelled inhalable aerosol of delta-9-tetrahydrocannabinol was developed as long ago as 1975 as a bronchodilator. Inhalable aerosol formulations were made comprising either only liquid components and or including a solid particulate component carrying the active agent, such as the cannabis. The various formulations were found to be of varying effectiveness in delivering the active agent to the alveoli of the lungs in the same manner as smoke.
However, both methods of lung delivery discussed above have been found to cause a pronounced and involuntary cough, possibly from irritation of the trachea and lungs. This unpleasant side effect is not overcome by the smoke-free method of lung delivery.
The present invention aims to provide formulations and treatments for well-being in humans which alleviate one or more of the shortcomings of the prior art. Other aims and advantages of the invention may become apparent from the following description.